


【源声】虚无的理想主义

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424





	【源声】虚无的理想主义

【源声】虚无的理想主义

tag:源声  
1w2一发完，HE

—————————————————————————————

公元2220年，科技早已占据了人类文明，自然环境愈发恶化，人们利用先进科技手段制出了人造生态系统，通过人为手段可以达到斗转星移，日月更替的‘自然’效果，依托在这套系统之上，人类社会被分割成数十个人造的封闭城市，每个封闭城市内都有完善的‘人造生态系统’，提供着城市内人们生存所需的最基本物质。

封闭城市由H.R.P总局直接控制，每一个城市都有总局分派的人员进行直接管理。

H.R.P总局全称humanregenerateplan，即人类再生计划项目组。除了对各个城市内的人类提供生存物质内，同时也秘密计划了人类再生战略，据科学家预测，按照目前的自然环境恶化程度，人类所能利用的物质将撑不到下一个百年，于是总局高层开会决议，要研发出一种新物质，可以改变人类的体质，从而将精英群体改造成特殊人类，也就是不死人。

改造实验需要大量的实验体，于是就有了人造皿的出现。

人造皿，顾名思义就是一个形似器皿的巨大实验室，实验室内配有世界上最先进的实验器材，以及总局挑选的最下等的人类，这些人类便是实验体。

HRP计划从2200年便开始立项实施，实验体受总局调配管理，不得离开人造皿半步，为了保证实验体的充沛，每一个实验体到了成年就要被总局强行进行繁殖手术，以保证实验体的繁衍。他们就像一只只白鼠一样，从一开始就被剥夺了为人的尊严。

崔始源就是这众多白鼠中的一员。他原本并不叫这个名字，实验人员都叫他824，这是他的编号，每一个实验体都有一个这样的编号，被印在了耳后，直到有一天，因为体检的时候掉了自己生来就带着的项链，和实验人员起了争执，就在对方要打自己的时候，一个男孩闯进了他的世界。

男孩和他不一样，他穿着干净好看的衣服，皮肤白皙，虽然瘦削但是和他这种营养不良的瘦小完全不同，男孩伸开双臂挡在他面前，仰着小脸，大声的喊到“不可以打人！”

人？长长的刘海下被遮挡的眼睛闪过了一缕光芒，这是他第一次听到有人把他当做一个“人”。

“你没事吧？”男孩蹲下来轻声问道。崔始源疑惑的看着他，轻轻的摇了摇头。男孩看他没事，笑了笑，伸手将他拉了起来。

“钟云！你在胡闹什么！”一个身着研究服的中年男人走了过来，对着男孩大声呵斥，被叫做钟云的男孩低下了头，任由着中年男人拉走了。崔始源傻傻的看着男孩的背影，细小的胳膊被实验员拉扯也没有任何反应。

“崔？崔！崔！”

“嗯？到了啊？”崔始源迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，黑色的越野车奔驰在荒漠上，开车的粗犷男人扔给他一瓶酒。

“喝点酒清醒下。”

“我没睡，就是想起了一些往事。”

“哟，想起哪个女人了？”

“不是女人，是一个男孩。”

“男孩？没想到你好这一口…”

“去你的，他是一个很特别的男孩。”

“哦？有多特别？”

“他……拯救了我。”崔始源喝了一口酒看着，打开了车窗，看着窗外无尽的天空。

“外面是怎么样的？”这是崔始源问过金钟云的第一个问题，自从那次以后，金钟云就经常会来他的房间找他，说是房间，其实也只是一个又一个隔开的小格间，吃喝拉撒都在里面，每天实验人员会通过门上的小窗送食物，金钟云就是通过这个将崔始源丢失的项链送还给他的。

“这是你丢的吧？”

“对……是的…”崔始源将项链紧握在胸口，温柔的摩挲着。

“我在桌子下面捡到的。”

“谢谢…你。”

“这个项链对你很重要吗？”

“是妈妈留下的。”

“那妈妈呢？”

“被他们带走了。”金钟云自然知道带走是什么意思，他虽然不知道带走以后会怎样，但是他知道那些人不会再回来。

金钟云的父亲是这座城市最好的生物学教授，人造皿的首席研究官，绝大实验都经过他手，金钟云自懂事起就被带来了实验室，用父亲的话是希望他能耳濡目染，早日为H.R.P效力，不过最近父亲对他也疏忽了，因为经过检测，弟弟金钟真的各方面数据都要远胜于他，这也是他突然有了和崔始源聊天时间的主要原因，因为他开始成为那个无关紧要的人了。

“妈妈还会回来吗？”金钟云不知道该怎么回答崔始源的问题，只好沉默，崔始源听不到回答以为人走了，正要回到自己的小床上睡觉，就听到门外又传来了声音

“我看到那个项链上有个崔字，你叫崔什么啊？我叫金钟云。”

崔始源征在了原地，慢慢转过身看着那扇厚厚的铁门。

金钟云没有听到回答，以为是自己唐突了，忙道了个歉，“对不起，你要是不想告诉……”

“始源…”

“啊？”

“名字……始源…崔始源。”他轻声说出了自己的名字，这个曾经只有妈妈在私下里偷偷叫过几次的名字。

“始源……始源，嗯我记住了，很高兴认识你。”

“我……我也”

“嗯？”

金钟云靠着门坐了下来，耳朵贴在门上，崔始源的声音有些小，他有些听不清楚，崔始源看着门踌躇了片刻，走了过去，也坐了下来，对着门轻声的说了一句“我也很高兴。”

崔始源的语气中并听不出有多高兴，但是金钟云却还是笑弯了眼。自那以后，金钟云就常过去跟他说话，一些工作人员看到了也并没多加干涉，毕竟是首席研究官的儿子，而且里面又只是一个微不足道的实验体罢了，任谁都搅不起什么风波，所以大家也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

金钟云经常会拿一些书过去，因为他发现崔始源的话不多，但是很喜欢听他讲话，可是他又不知道说什么，于是就拿了几本以前妈妈给他读过的书。

两个男孩就这样隔着厚厚的铁门，一个诉说，一个倾听，日子倒也一天天的过去了。崔始源的世界里，因为金钟云的出现，开始多了一些东西，这个东西叫做期待。

他开始期待金钟云的到来，期待金钟云今天讲的故事，期待他们中间不再有这扇铁门。

“外面是什么样呢？”金钟云照常读完了一个故事，崔始源难得的向他提了问题。

“外面？你是说城市吗？有很多人，还有花，阳光蓝天还有好多好多。”

“那城市的外面呢？”

“城市的外面……我也不知道，听父亲说出去的话要办很多手续，而且父亲说城市的外面很危险。”

“为什么？”

“不知道。”

“那你想去吗？”

“以前妈妈在的时候说过，外面和城市不一样，她说那是她来的地方，那里更鲜活。”

“妈妈？那妈妈呢？”

“父亲说，妈妈去世了。”

“去世？”

“去世就是不会再回来了。”

“那我妈妈一样呢。”

金钟云莫名的笑了出来，崔始源听见金钟云的笑声也跟着笑了出来。突然刺耳的警报声响了起来，一行穿着白色防护服的人紧张朝外跑去，父亲皱着眉走了过来，金钟云见了连忙起身，“父亲发生什么事了？”

“不是你该问的，我不是告诉过离实验体远点。”

“可是我……”

“又有实验体跑了，你先陪你弟弟回家吧。”

“哦。”金钟云拉着弟弟的手，乖巧的离开了，离开前在崔始源的门上有节奏的敲了三下，那是他们的暗号，三下就是我走了，五下就是我来了，孩子间无聊的举动，怎么也没有想到在许多年后会成为彼此相认的关键之处。

金钟云忙碌了一天下班回家，洗了个热水澡趴在床上看电影，城市内的电影种类越发的少了，翻来翻去都没有找到特别喜欢的，于是就随便看了一部，外面依然晴空万里，记忆里这座城市很少会有糟糕的天气。

崔始源的车停在了城市不远处的一座山脚下，他从开车的男人那里接过了一个盒子，盒子里面是一枚精致的徽章，

“就一个？”

“大哥，这芯片很难搞的，你以为他们那满城的探测仪都是摆设啊？”

“我知道很难，就是因为很难，你才不会只搞一个，你可是S团最厉害的情报商Jerry，费那么大功夫才一个这太亏了。”

“就你厉害行了吧，我本来还想卖个好价钱的。”Jerry说着将另外一个盒子交给了崔始源，盒子里是一个相同的徽章。

“谢了。”

“不过我得提醒你，光有芯片是不够的，HRP的系统里有这座城市里每一个人的面孔记录，发现闯入者只是时间的问题。”

“我不会停留太久的，毕竟我是去带走他的。”

“他未必会跟你走，毕竟在里面温暖舒适安全，人都是贪恋舒适的。”

“他不一样。”

“那你什么时候去？”

“今晚。”

“不等等？”

“我等了十几年了，早就准备好了，你先走吧。”

“好吧，那我先进C区了。”

“嗯，我稍后就会带他过去。”Jerry愣了下，没再说什么，两人击了个掌，他就上了一直停在附近的另一辆车离开了。

崔始源看着远处的城市，目光坚定，眼里满是藏不住的期待。

月亮逐渐爬上天空，浓密的夜色覆盖了整座城市，金钟云看完电影，躺在床上看书，突然听到了淅淅索索的声音，敏锐的反应让他立刻起身，声音从阳台传来，他隔着窗帘看到外面有一个高大的身影，金钟云拿起一旁的棒球棒，正准备打电话报警，就听到一个熟悉的节奏声，一遍、两遍、三遍……一次次的反复让金钟云想起了那个他藏在记忆深处的男孩，他放下要打电话的手机，惊愕的走到窗前，缓缓的拉开了窗帘。月光下崔始源笑的有些憨傻，金钟云楞在原地傻傻的看着他，直到棒球棒脱了手不小心砸到自己的脚。

“嘶……”

“你没事吧？”崔始源着急的破门而入，金钟云对他过于娴熟的破门技巧有些惊讶，撞坏门的响动有些大，引来了弟弟的关怀。

“哥你没事吧？”

“哦我没事，就是磕了一下，你快睡吧。”金钟云敷衍走弟弟，就看崔始源一脸紧张的看着自己的脚。

“你是……始源？”

“是我。”眼前男人高大强壮，和当年那个瘦弱的男孩大相径庭，金钟云一时很难将他们画上等号，想起来他们最后一次见面，还是在那场骚动里。

那次遇上了逃跑事件后，父亲就再没带他去过人造皿，原本父亲就打算让弟弟继承衣钵，所以他去不去也就无所谓了，他每天上学放学反反复复，每次整理书架都会想起崔始源是不是在等他。他会不会伤心，会不会怨自己，每天入睡前他都这样责问自己，然后告诉自己只要自己表现好了父亲就还会带他过去，这样他就可以继续和他谈天说地了。

直到有一天夜里，城市内的警报突然想起，这是他有生以来第一次听到城市警报，数不清的巡查车朝着人造皿的方向开去，一时间引起了不小的慌乱，金钟云光着小脚丫踩着拖鞋跑到了街上，街上突然下起了雨，看热闹的人们开始躲雨，金钟云也被父亲拽着往家里走，就在这个时候他远远的看到了崔始源，满身泥泞和伤痕，狼狈而又急切的消失在自己的视线里。

自那以后编号824就消失了。

“你去哪了？你怎么回来了？当初到底发生了什么？你怎么长这么高了？”

金钟云一连串的问题，让崔始源的笑容始终挂在脸上，他不是没担心过对方会忘了他，或者对方会叫人来抓他，但是他心底那种莫名的自信还是支撑着他走到了他面前，还好，他一如当年。

“你这么多问题，想让我回答哪一个？”

“伤好了吗？”

“早好了。”

“那就好。”金钟云笑的温柔，崔始源痴痴的看着他，当年的男孩长大成人，出落的精致好看，唯一没变的就是温柔的眉眼依然像当年一样笑起来就会变得弯弯的，如一轮弯月。

“当年到底发生了什么？”

“人造皿有实验体动乱，几个大人密谋了要逃跑，打了研究员，抢了钥匙，放出了好多实验体，但是敢跟出来的没有几个，我就是其中一个。”

“你为什么要跑？被抓住了怎么办。”

“我想见你。我等了好久你都没来。”

“对不起。”

“不是你的错，我知道的。”

金钟云低下了头，对于当年的事他多少还是有些愧疚。崔始源捧起他的头，金钟云再次惊愕的瞪大双眼，“你干什么？”

“我想好好看看你，我好想你啊，钟云哥。”

当年瘦弱的男孩如今长成了一个精壮俊朗的男人，眉眼中带着股子英气，大有一副王者的轩昂，两人的脸靠的很近，金钟云的耳朵不由得有些发热，他忙推开了崔始源，

“那你这些年去哪了？”

“去了好多地方，跑出去之后我才发现原来除了这里，外面还有很多人。”

“外面？那他们岂不是很危险。”

“还好吧，确实自然条件很恶劣，常有暴风暴雨，不时的还会有HPR的人进行清扫，不过……”

“嗯？”

“很自由。”

崔始源的眼神里和当年大不不同，他的眼里闪烁着光芒，一种金钟云从来没见过的光芒。

“想出去看看吗？”

“我？”

“嗯，你。”

“我出不去的，父亲是人造皿的研究官，HRP不允许我们外出。”

“我带你出去。”

崔始源说完就从衣柜里拿了一件厚大衣给金钟云披上，然后拉着他的手，朝着阳台走去。

“从这走？”

“不然我们从大门？”

“也是。走吧。”

“钟云哥手真小。”

“不许这么说哥哥！”金钟云有些羞愤，崔始源笑了笑没再逗弄他，拉着他的小手从二楼阳台翻了出去，给金钟云戴上了那个装有屏蔽探测仪和检疫口芯片的徽章，大摇大摆的走了出去。

一路上金钟云紧张的要死，强装着镇定，经过检疫口的时候，生怕检测仪发出异响，好在，一切顺利。

他第一次走出城市的大门，兴奋的朝外面跑去，跑多远就怔住了，和里面的鲜花锦簇大不相同，外面的世界一片荒凉。

崔始源带他走向了远处的山坡，站在山坡上金钟云遥望着灯火通明的城市外壳，就好像看着刚从一场戏剧中脱离一般，而戏剧的舞台就是眼前的城市。

“为什么什么都没有？”

“被清扫了。”

“清扫？”

“HRP不时会对盘踞在附近的下等住民进行扫射，因为不需要那么多的下等实验体，他们活着也是浪费资源。”

“这不可能，父亲说过HRP的计划是为了造福人类。”

“是造福，只不过不是所有人。”

金钟云看着眼前的荒凉，一时不知该说什么，天上突然掉下了雨滴，崔始源拉着金钟云朝着不远处的车跑去。两人上了车，金钟云打开了窗，手伸出车窗接着外面的雨，和城市内不同，外面的雨势更烈，他喜欢这样的大雨，就像电影里一样，但是却很少会看见。

“你喜欢？”

“嗯，我以前在电影里看过，瓢泼大雨，不过城市内很少会下这么大的雨。”

“城市的生态系统有设置足够的雨水量数据，只要能够维持平衡就可以，所以不需要太大的雨势。”

“你好像对城市很了解。”

“当然。”金钟云发现每次提到城市，崔始源的眼神都会不太一样，会变得冷漠许多。

“我们去哪？”

“C区，我暂时住的地方。”

“远吗？”

“不算太近。”

“那是一个什么样的地方？”

“一个和你认知里完全不同的地方。”

雨水敲打在车顶，车子行驶了好久，终于进了一个类似电影里贫民窟的地方，金钟云好奇的张望着周围的人们，人们并没有因为他的到来而侧目，依然平常一样嬉笑生活，破烂的衣服衬着黝黑的皮肤，但是脸上却洋溢着他从未见过的笑容。

“到了。”车子停在贫民窟深处的山顶上，那里独立着一个小屋。金钟云下了车，雨早就停了，山顶刮着清凉的风，金钟云抬头看着雨后干净的天空，漫天的星空闪烁在黑夜里，又是一番他从未见过的景色。

“好漂亮。”

金钟云仰望着浩瀚的星空，崔始源则痴痴的看着身旁的他。金钟云一回头就和崔始源撞上了视线。

“你总看我干嘛？”

“哥好看。”

“我是男人，你这种话要留给女孩子说。”

“我只想跟哥说。”

“算了，才不管你。这里就是C区吗？”

“对，我刚逃出来时在这里生活过，那是我第一次知道原来和我一样的人有很多。”

崔始源望着山下的灯火，金钟云看着他，依稀的看见他耳后有一块疤，他不禁的摸了下这块疤痕，他记得这是他原来印着编号的地方。

“很疼吧？”

“还好，老师用烙铁一下子就没了。”崔始源说的云淡风轻，但是金钟云的心里却狠狠的揪了一下，那是他从未体会过的疼痛，但是他知道那种疼痛从来就没有离他太远过，他只是无视了。

“老师是谁？”

“老师是教了我很多东西的人，他也是救了很多人的人，是第一个从人造皿里跑出来的人。”

“那他一定很不容易。”

“钟云哥真的一点都没变。”

“嗯？”

“你是唯一一个会怜悯实验体的人。你知道这有多难得吗？”

金钟云没有回答，实验体这三个字，他从记事起就了解了，父亲告诉他那些是可以创造更多实验数据的物体，就像白鼠一样，不值得怜惜。但是幼小的他看着那些被称作实验体的人，脑子里充满了矛盾，那些实验体明明就和自己一样，为什么在父亲眼里就变成了数据，他不理解，也不忍心，这种不忍让他在那一天冲出去挡在了崔始源面前。

就如崔始源说的那样，这样的他实在难能可贵，让人无法割舍。

崔始源煮了两杯咖啡，递给金钟云一杯，播放器里是他特地准备的碟片，优美的音乐流淌在午夜，金钟云握着温暖的咖啡，和崔始源一起席地而坐，听着音乐看着星空，从未有过的舒适惬意。

“这曲子真好听。”

“之前去其他地方出任务时在一家破旧的唱片行找到的，当时就觉得哥一定喜欢。”

“什么任务？”

“哥，城市不只是这一座，C区也不止这一个，同样的像我这样的逃脱者也不在少数，大家在各自的地区，经历着相似的事情，HRP的每一次清扫都会留有幸存者，我的工作就是找到这些幸存者，然后带他们去下一个C区。”

“所以C区是流动的。”

“没错。”

“为什么要这样？”

“为了活着，像人一样的活着。”

“什么才叫像一样的活着呢？”

“有尊严，有自由，有爱。”

“这也是老师教你的吗？”

“前两个是。”

“那第三个呢。”

崔始源对着金钟云，深情的说道“第三个是你教我的。”

金钟云被看得心跳有些加速，忙喝了口咖啡镇定一下，崔始源看到他窘迫的样子觉得可爱极了，一时没忍住在他脸颊上快速的亲了一下，

“呀！崔始源！”金钟云迅速的站了起来，手中的咖啡险些没拿稳撒了出来。

“重逢之吻。”

“你当我傻吗？”

“不敢不敢。”崔始源摆了摆手，故作一副示弱的样子。

金钟云瞪了他一眼，走进屋子，将咖啡放到桌上，屋子里的陈设很简单，床、桌椅，两本书再无其他。

金钟云翻了翻其中一本，是他没看过的故事，这种故事是不允许进入城市的。

“喜欢吗？喜欢送给你。”

“不了，被父亲发现就不好了，给我讲讲吧，这本书的故事。”

“其实很简单，两个男孩相爱的故事，其中一个男孩久病在床，他最大的梦想就是哪天可以自然死亡，因为他连自杀的能力都没有，直到另一个男孩的出现，男孩就像一缕光，照进了他黑暗的人生，他因为那个男孩变得开朗，人生第一次有了想活下去的念头，他们很谈得来所以很快相爱了。”

“后来呢？”

“后来他们的恋情被发现了，那个男孩被抓走判了刑，生病的男孩用尽自己所有的力气从床上爬向了窗外跳楼自尽了。”

“好悲伤的故事。”

“其实他很幸福，他遇见了他愿意为之生的人，也遇见了他愿意为之死的人，并不是每一个人都能遇见这样的一个人。”

“那你呢？你遇见了吗？”

“早就遇见了。”

金钟云意识到自己似乎提了一个不该提的话题，崔始源对自己的感情毫不掩饰，每一个深情的眼神都让他心跳加速，更别提那些赤裸的情感表达。

“好了，我不问了，你别说了。”金钟云及时制止了崔始源的情话，崔始源看着他羞红的耳根笑了出来，“钟云哥就是我的那道光，是你让我有了期待，对生的期待。”

他说的坚定，每一字一句都拨动着金钟云的心。

金钟云轻咳了一声，翻阅着书装作震惊，心里却开始掀起波澜。

外面的碟片切换到了一支华尔兹舞曲，崔始源突然拉住金钟云，一把将他拽近身前，

“你在外面都吃什么了？怎么这么大力气，而且还比我高了，明明以前比我矮的。”

“什么都吃，就想着要强壮一些，这样才能保护哥。”

“我才不用你保护，你放开我。”

“不放。”

“你想干嘛？”

“哥会跳舞吗？”

“不会。”

“我教你。”说罢崔始源就揽上了金钟云的腰，手掌触碰的瞬间，金钟云的心里涌上一股酥麻感，随着音乐的悠扬，崔始源摆弄着金钟云僵硬的身体，在屋内翩翩起舞，两个人从屋内跳到屋外，金钟云体会到了起舞的快乐，渐渐的也跟上了崔始源的步伐，一曲作罢，金钟云大口的喘着你，脸上难得的欢愉。

“原来跳舞这么累，你跟谁学的？”

“看电影自己学的。”

“学这个干嘛？”

“想和哥跳啊。”

“又来了，我以前怎么没发现你脸皮这么厚。”

“我只是怕以后没机会告诉你我有多想你，多喜欢你，多想和你在一起。”

金钟云的心脏跳动越来越快，快到他甚至听到了声音，突然一声巨响从山脚下那边的居民区传来，崔始源忙护住金钟云上了车，车子朝着树林深处疾驰，金钟云透过车窗回头张望，浓烟滚滚，几辆装甲车碾过居民区，炮筒机枪不断扫射，没过多久，方才充满烟火气的居民区就变成了一片焦土，空气里弥漫着硝烟味和血腥味。车子越开越快，渐渐的居民区消失在了金钟云的视野里。

车子又开了好久才停了下来，金钟云下了车遥望着远处，

“这就是清扫？”

“对。”

“他们会活着吗？”

“很难。”

“你每一次都会发现幸存者吗？”

崔始源没有回答，金钟云却知道了答案。太阳逐渐从天边冒出了头，慢慢的逼退了黑夜，金钟云一言不发的看着日出，崔始源坐在他旁边紧挨着他，金钟云看了崔始源一眼，挤出了一个笑容，“你看，不管夜里发生了什么，太阳永远都会照常升起。”

“自然就是这样的，黑夜过后一定是黎明。”

“这么多年你一直在经历这样的事吗？”

“对。”

“对不起。”

“为什么跟我说对不起。”

“不知道，我没办法体会到你的感受，但就是觉得对不起你。”

“哥太善良了，对不起我的不是你，是HPR里的那些上等人。”

“可是你斗不过他们。”

“那我也要试一下。”

“始源，走的远远的，好好活着不好吗？”

“我不想只是活着。”

崔始源抚摸着金钟云的脸颊，“你愿意和我一起走吗？”

金钟云没有回答，轻侧身体躲开了崔始源的手，起身上了车，“我该回家了。”

崔始源没说话，只是安静的将金钟云送了回去，末了回到了已成为焦土的前C区，Jerry靠在车上等着崔始源，“送回去了？”

“嗯。”

“你明明知道清扫行动就在这两天，我告诉过你的。”

“我知道。”

“那你还带他来？”

“有些事情他不亲眼见到就不会相信。”

“你算计他？”

“他一直生活在一个巨大的玻璃罩下，我不找一把重锤，怎么能凿破！”

“他的家人在玻璃罩内，你就算凿出裂痕又能怎样，他会抛下他的家人吗？”

“家人……你常来往于城市内的监狱，从清洁工那里收买情报，你应该知道那些人已经不满足下等的实验体了。”

“你什么意思？”

“他弟弟是那座城市里数据最好的人。”

Jerry沉默了片刻，他自然清楚崔始源的意思，HRP的计划最终是用在那些上等人自己身上的，所以他们不可能一直用下等的实验体，总有一天他们需要在他们自己人里面选出真正的实验体，而这一天马上就到了，亦或许早就到了。

金钟云回去后每天心神不宁，每晚阖上双眼那夜的一幕幕就会浮现在眼前，和崔始源的重逢、打趣、音乐、故事、舞蹈，以及最后空气里的血腥味，他都历历在目，弟弟最近开始进行封闭试验，父亲也依然每天往返于人造皿，金钟云每天一个人在空空的房子里看着外面的一切都觉得虚假难耐，他开始好奇这座城市真实的面目，也对HRP有了更深刻的认识，就如崔始源说的那样，巨大的玻璃罩出现了裂痕，而这道裂痕无时无刻都在蔓延，金钟云终于趁父亲不在进入了他的书房，他想更了解HRP，他觉得或许这样他可以帮助崔始源，帮助那些被划为下等人的人，他天真幻想出了一个乌托邦，直到他翻到了一份文件。

文件上详尽的记录着弟弟金钟真的每一项数据，金钟云虽然各方面不如弟弟，但是也比大部分人聪明许多，他从小就出入人造皿，他比任何都清楚这些数据是用来做什么的，又是怎么来的。

“谁让你进来的？”

“这是什么？”金钟云镇定的看着父亲，眼神里没有半点的慌张，他拿着文件质问父亲，父亲一把抢过了文件收了起来。

“不该你问的不要问。”

“什么叫做该问，什么叫做不该问？”

“你怎么回事？出去！”

“我问你那些数据是什么？”金钟云的眼神异常的坚定，看到那份文件的瞬间，前几日那些硝烟鲜血再次涌进脑海，刹那间玻璃罩的裂痕变得更大了。

“你不是看见了吗，还问什么。”

“他是你儿子！”

“我有什么办法！研究需要更接近使用者的高级实验体，这样才能制作出最完美的样品。”

“样品？他是人，不是东西，不是你那些数据！”

“我没得选，这是总局的决定。”

“好，您不救您儿子，那我要救我弟弟。”

金钟云说完就大步走了出去，上了车朝着人造皿疾驰，等金父缓过神追出来时金钟云早就没了影子，他连忙拦了辆车也去了人造皿。

没有证件的金钟云连人造皿的门都进不去，他从后备箱里拿出之前放的棒球棒，发了疯一样朝着大门猛砸，人造皿的大门都是防弹材质，他一直砸到巡查车过来了都没有砸出半点的裂痕。

金钟云看着大门紧闭的人造皿，突然意识到异常，以往这个时候警卫早该赶走他了，可是现在大门紧闭，没有一个人从里面出来，金父好不容易赶到，将金钟云从巡查的手中解救了出来，金钟云一把抢过他手中的证件，打开了大门。

浓烈的药水味扑面而来，大厅没有一个人，他依稀的遵循着记忆走到研究室，一开门就是一樽巨大的玻璃器皿，器皿里盛满了青色的药水，而药水里泡着一个人，那个人就是他弟弟。

金钟云瞬间双眼通红，他拿起一旁的消防栓，重重的砸了下去，液体倾泻而出，金钟云抱起弟弟冰凉的身体吃力向外走去，父亲站在门口，身后是重兵在手的总局警卫。

“你把钟真放回去，你这样是害他！这是实验的一部分！”

“之后呢？在心瓣上搭铜线，然后电击吗？”

“你疯了。”

“疯的是你，是你们。实验失败了对吗？这里的研究人员早就成为你们的实验品了对吗？”

“我们也是为了造福人类。”

金钟云突然笑了出来，笑声越来越大，越来越放肆，“人类……你们凭什么把人分级别，凭什么决定生死，凭什么主宰自然，凭什么造了这么大一个虚假的玻璃房来把人像牲口一样圈起来，你们凭什么……”金钟云的眼泪不断往下掉，掉在弟弟冰凉的身体上，他瘫坐在地板上，看着一脸不可思议的父亲以及身后的武装，他绝望了，他的玻璃罩彻底破碎了。

突然又是一声巨响，紧接着就是许久没听过的警报声，金钟云满脸泪水，嘴角却突然上扬了起来，街上的人乱作一团，没过多久雷声四起，雨滴就掉了下来，

“十几年了，他们还是想着用下雨来赶走骚乱的人群，真是愚蠢……”

“钟云……”

“父亲，祝您健康，长寿。”

金钟云话说完，几辆越野车就闯进了他的视线，朝着武装巡查撞了过来，巡查们护着金父迅速躲开，车子开进人造皿，经过金钟云，车上的人一把将他拽到了车上，散弹轰炸，瞬间硝烟充满了人造皿，车子毫不犹豫的往外开去，后面的一纵车队一边和HRP火拼，一边护着车子闯出了城市，金钟云一言不发的坐在副驾驶，崔始源安静的开着车，城市内漫天的大雨，城市外却是艳阳高照。

车子从白天开到黑夜，一直到一处树林深处小屋前才停了下来，崔始源将金钟云带了进来，让他坐在床上，小屋明显是新建的，甚至还没来得及放桌椅，空荡荡的只放了一张床。

“这是新的C区吗？”

金钟云终于开了口，崔始源应了一声，沾湿了手帕，温柔的给他擦干净沾着血迹的脸。

“你怎么知道我在那。”

“上次去你家的时候顺便放了窃听器。”

“流氓。”

“没办法，在外面就是会变成这样。”

金钟云握住崔始源的手腕，“怎么办，我没有家了。”

崔始源坐了下来，揽过金钟云的肩膀。

“巧了不是，我也没有。”

“他们是不是也对你做过一样的事？”

崔始源点了点头，金钟云再一次红了眼眶，他看着崔始源耳后的疤痕，以及脖子上细密的陈旧伤痕，他早就知道这些事情的存在，他只是一遍又一遍的麻木自己，告诉自己他无能为力，直到有一天蚁穴堤溃，他的乌托邦破碎了。

“对不起。”

“我早就说过不是你的错。”

“不是的，如果我有勇气阻止父亲，或许结局会不一样。”

“你很勇敢了，你可是第一个敢砸人造皿的人。”

金钟云被崔始源逗弄的笑了出来，他抬头看着崔始源的脸，这一天他过得太漫长了，漫长的有些不切实际，他伸手抚摸崔始源的脸，温热的体温带给他实感，崔始源的手覆盖在金钟云的手上，手指微微蜷缩，刚好握住了他。

“你知道吗？你没出现以前，我的世界只是一口又黑又深的井，每一次的实验都在这口井上划上一道裂痕，慢慢的就都是裂痕了，直到你出现了，我才知道为什么会有这些裂痕。”

“为什么？”

“因为没有这些裂痕，就照不进你这道光。”

金钟云的眼泪还是掉了下来，他望着崔始源郑重的说了一声，“谢谢。”

“谢我什么？”

“谢你叫醒了我，谢谢你让我知道了雨的味道，风的味道，自然的味道，和从我体会过的自由的味道。”

崔始源握着金钟云的手，放在唇边轻轻的触碰了下，他疼惜的捋着金钟云的头发。

“你会不会后悔？”

“后悔什么？”

“后悔当初帮我，如果没有最初的挡在我身前，就不会后面的事。或许那样你可以平稳的生活一辈子。”

“做一个麻木的旁观者吗？如果再让我选一次，我还是会站出去，挡在你面前，虽然我也不知道为什么要这样，但是我总觉得我应该这样做。”

“所以我才说你是那么的难能可贵。”

金钟云起身，靠在门旁看着外面的月光，纵使环境恶劣，但是月亮还是那般清亮高洁，金钟云深吸了一口气，树林里清凉的空气让他舒服了很多，他仰望着浩瀚的宇宙，看着漫天的星辰，第一次从心底产生了一种敬畏，一种对自然的敬畏，在宇宙的映衬下他是那么的渺小。

崔始源从身后搂住他，他感受到崔始源的体温，下意识的靠拢了一些，他似乎听到了心里的声音，那个声音在告诉他，他可以尝试靠近一些，金钟云仰起头看着崔始源，崔始源也看着他，两个人对视了一会，突然笑了出来，

“你笑什么？”

“那哥笑什么？”

“你眼里有我，感觉有点怪。”

“我眼里一直有你，不止眼里，心里也都是你。”

“你是怎么做到这么面不改色的说这些话的。”

“因为我怕现在不说以后就没机会说了，我不确定明天会不会有意外。”

“那就说吧，想什么就说什么。”

“那哥呢？”

“我……尽量吧，我可能还要些时间。”

“要多久？”

“可能……很久，所以你得等着，在那之前不可以有意外。”

金钟云的不容置疑的语气，崔始源摸了摸他的头，笑着点了点头。

“好，答应你。”

金钟云满意的笑了，看着外面的星空，就像之前一样，即使他的世界刚刚崩塌，但是星空依旧闪烁，“你说，人死了真的会变成了星星吗？”

“不会。”

“崔始源你真不可爱。”

“那……会？”

“算了，会不会也不重要了，都结束了。”

“你要习惯接受，外面的世界还有更残忍的事情等着你，这里的太阳不够暖，风也没那么温柔，但是我会陪着你。”

“一言为定。”

“嗯，一言为定。”

“我想跳舞。”

“哥还真是跳脱。”

“陪我跳一会，好吗？”

“好。”

崔始源拉着金钟云的手走了出去，两人走到一片宽阔的草地上，泛起了舞步，没有音乐，没有灯光，只是在星空下，他们翩翩起舞，不如之前的优雅，但却激情坚毅，金钟云不再是跟着崔始源的步伐，慢慢的他开始和他不分伯仲，他痛快的施展着自己的身体，在无垠的宇宙下，肆意的挥舞，金钟云的眼神不再麻木，它多了一丝光彩，多了一些希望，在玻璃罩破碎之后，光透了进来。

一曲舞结束后，两个人的额头上布满了汗水，他们躺在草地上看着天空，金钟云握住崔始源的手，轻声的说道“我永远没法体会你的过去，但是未来我想和你一起奋斗，哪怕最后失败了，至少我努力过，我闻过风的味道，雨的味道，自由的味道，以及爱的味道，我不会后悔，所以你也不要责怪自己，你没错，我们都没错。”

敏感如他，还是感受到了崔始源的愧疚，尽管崔始源在别人面前一副大义凛然的样子，但是面对金钟云他终究会害怕自己会害了他。

金钟云紧握着他的手，温柔的看着他，他的温柔为他们筑起了一道坚硬的防护，让他们无论面对什么样的不幸和幻灭，都可以重新再去拥抱这个世界。这道防护叫作爱。因为爱，让他们即使身处荒凉，也会因为远处的山丘而感到陶然，他们坚信着自己的理想主义，哪怕最后只是一片虚无，但至少在这片虚无里曾有过一束光芒，一束以爱之名的光芒，而这束光永不熄灭。

\------------------------------------------------------------------END


End file.
